


Hold Me Fast

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Max tucked under his arm, warm and familiar, Tommy knew that money could never make him happier than he was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Vignette from the world of [Tomorrow Belongs to Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/70530). This is a selfish story, because I really love the character of Max, and I wanted to see more of him. I hope that those of you who enjoyed the first story, enjoy this as well. Title from "Maybe This Time" from Cabaret.
> 
> Betaed by janescott.

The day was hot, a weak breeze ruffling the threadbare curtains that hung over the small, open windows. Tommy's fingers played over the frets of his guitar, turning the knobs and strumming until the sound that spilled from it was clean and pure. He smiled down at it, the paint chipped and the body dented, and thought for the hundredth time how much Max must have sacrificed to get it for him. As if summoned by his thoughts, Max came through the front door of the apartment, carrying a grocery bag in one hand, the other wiping sweat from his brow. Tommy set the guitar aside gently and hopped to his feet, taking the bag and leaning in to kiss Max softly, his lips tasting like salt.

"What'd you get?" Tommy set the bag down and dug in, piling the items on the table.

Max shed his outer shirt, letting the damp fabric fall to the floor, and he pressed up against Tommy's back, neither of them minding the heat. "Nothing special, everything's so expensive right now." His voice wasn't angry, just tired and maybe a little sad.

Tommy looked over the food Max had brought home, stale bread, a few potatoes, a large and slightly soft carrot, and a piece of meat that had certainly seen better days. He thought for a few seconds, rolling the potato in his hand and then turned to pull Max close, smiling down at him. "I know it's hot, but this stuff says stew to me. If we eat early, maybe the place will cool down before we have to sleep?"

A grin spread across Max's face, his light eyes sparkling in the way that always made Tommy's heart flip over in his chest. "Deal. I lied a little though, there's one more thing in the bag."

Tommy's eyes went as wide as saucers as he pulled out a small gold box that was a little crushed on one side, and wrapped in a black ribbon. He knew without opening it that the box was full of his favourite marzipan, sweet and creamy and something they could only ever afford on very special occasions. His mouth watered as he fingered the soft ribbon, already imagining the sweets melting on his tongue. "How did you afford these?"

"Some of them are smushed. I think someone dropped something on the box, and the shopkeeper was going to throw them away. I only had to pay a few marks." Max shrugged and dipped his head, trying to head the flush that was spreading across his cheeks. "I was just lucky, there at the right time."

"I'm the one that's lucky. You're too good to me." Tommy set the box down almost reverently and wrapped his arms tight around Max's small body, sliding his hands down Max's back and pulling him close. He pressed his lips to Max's forehead, then to his temple, kissing a path over his face until he reached his lips. Max's mouth was hot, even hotter than the air in the room, and he tasted familiar, like coffee and something that was just Max. Max sighed as he opened his mouth to Tommy's tongue, and lifted his arms over his head so Tommy could peel off his thin undershirt, gasping when Tommy's hot fingers slid over his chest and rubbed over his nipples.

Tommy pulled away from Max's mouth, going back for one more peck before dropping his head to Max's neck, licking up the salty beads of sweat that ran down it, following the trail down to Max's collarbone. He nipped over the thin skin there, paying special attention to the spots that he knew made Max's breath catch, running his tongue over the freckles that dusted Max's pale skin. No matter how many times he did this, he never tired of tracing patterns in the freckles, of finding a freckle he thought he'd never noticed before.

Max's hands were fisted in Tommy's shirt, the sweat-damp fabric stretching easily in his thin fingers. His breath was coming in small gasps, and he pressed his body against Tommy's. "Tommy, please."

The trip to their bed was short, their apartment just one big room apart from the bathroom. The old bed creaked as they tumbled onto it, but the sound was covered by their loud moans when they pressed together, hot and hard through their thin pants. Tommy pressed Max down into the bed and pulled his pants down over his hips, pulling away just long enough to tug off his own clothes, taking a moment to enjoy the brief feeling of coolness when the breeze hit his bare skin. He bent down over Max's body and continued where he'd left off, scraping his teeth over Max's sharp collarbones and dragging his tongue down to swirl over a small, pink nipple.

Max's body arched under him as it always did, and his fingernails raked down Tommy's back, digging hard into Tommy's hips to grind their erections together. "I need – Tommy, I need -"

Tommy murmured soft words against Max's skin, calming him. "Just hang on, hang on." Tommy knew that even though the marzipan had been damaged, Max had spent his last few marks on it. There were no secrets about money in their lives, neither of them had enough to make secrets worth it, and Tommy intended to show Max just how grateful he was for more than just the candy. He slid lower, pressing the flat of his tongue against Max's belly and dragging it down until he could taste the bitterness pooling there. Max shivered when Tommy finally took his cock in his mouth, a sound that was like a soft sob spilling from him as Tommy slid his mouth down as far as he could, his tongue pressing into all the right spots.

The heat in the air made everything feel hazy and slow, even though Tommy felt like he was moving frantically. He swirled his tongue and sucked, just barely scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh until Max was panting, one hand fisted in the bedding, the other dragging through Tommy's hair. Tommy pulled his mouth off of Max's cock and laved his tongue over his balls and then lower, spreading Max's legs wide as he settled between them. When Tommy's tongue swept over Max's hole, Max let out a strangled cry and tightened his grip in Tommy's hair. Tommy licked harder and deeper, pressing his tongue in as Max's hole relaxed to let him. He loved doing this, this thing that felt illicit and filthy but that made Max make noises that were gorgeous and needy. He fucked his tongue in and out slowly, circling around the rim before pushing back inside, feeling when Max's thighs started to shake.

Max's groan was almost comically loud when Tommy pulled away, wiping his mouth on the back on his hand before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Max's lips. As the kiss deepened, he pushed two fingers into Max's hole, still relaxed and spit-slick. Max pushed down onto him, urging his fingers deeper, and Tommy obliged, pushing a third one alongside. The slide was rough, too dry, but Max was moaning and mumbling, and Tommy almost couldn't tear his eyes away from Max's face long enough to dig a well used tub of petroleum jelly out from under the bed. He pulled his fingers from Max and slicked his cock, groaning when he finally slid home.

They moved together with a practised ease, limbs falling into the right places, hands holding each other close despite the heat. Tommy leaned down, pressing their bodies close and letting Max's legs wrap around his waist as he thrust, slow and deep and in no hurry. Their lips connected in a lazy kiss, and Tommy brought one hand up to rest against Max's cheek, his fingers stroking over the soft skin as they breathed together. Max came first, his orgasm building slow and hot in his belly and spreading outward. He huffed out a quiet sound into Tommy's mouth, nearly silent as his body arched tightly, his come spilling between their bellies, hot even against their overheated skin.

Tommy tipped Max's face up and kissed him deeper, turning the kiss filthy and wet as he sped up his thrusts. When he came, it was with a sharp cry, his teeth digging into Max's lower lip as he thrust deep, his come slicking his final few thrusts before he pulled out, rolling onto his side and breathing heavily. They were quiet for a few long minutes, their heart rates slowing and their breathing growing more regular as Tommy stroked a gentle hand down Max's chest. He let his hand drift lower, fingers feathering over Max's cock, curved soft against his hip, and then lower, feeling his come dripping from Max's hole. Max gasped and let his legs fall wide apart, and Tommy knew how much he loved the tenderness he felt just after they finished. Tommy pushed one finger in, his cock twitching at the easy way it slid in, pulling it out to see his skin slick with lube and come before he wiped it lazily on the bedspread. He draped himself over Max's chest, even though they were both hot and sticky, and smiled, wide and sated.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Tommy just looked at Max, taking in his sparkling eyes and rumpled hair, and the face that still looked like the naive 15 year old he'd brought home all those years ago, despite everything they'd been through.

Max stroked a hand through Tommy's sweaty hair, the look on his face both fond and also suggesting that Tommy was crazy. "You do lots of stuff, but what you just did definitely helps."

Tommy swatted at Max's hip and laughed, the sound ringing out loud in the quiet apartment. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head, feeling a shift in the air, the breeze that was coming through the window now cooler and stronger. "You want to help me make dinner?"

"Only if we can eat the marzipan while we do it. And I think we have some wine hidden under the sink." Max slid out of the bed and into his thin pants, using his crumpled undershirt to wipe at the mess on his stomach.

Tommy took the shirt from Max's hands and finished cleaning him up, kissing him softly. "That's why I love you."

Max kissed him back, a smile on his face. "Love you too. Now come on, let's go eat your fancy dessert and spoil our dinner."

The stew was good, and the marzipan even better, and the night did get cooler. As the sun dipped below the horizon, Tommy picked his guitar back up, strumming out an easy tune as Max curled up next to him on their lumpy couch, pouring out the last drops from their hidden bottle of wine. They didn't know what their next meal would be, or if they'd ever get to splurge on candy or pastries again, but it didn't matter. With Max tucked under his arm, warm and familiar, Tommy knew that money could never make him happier than he was now.


End file.
